


Techno should've known better.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Self-indulgent dreamnoblade.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 752
Collections: Anonymous





	Techno should've known better.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream doesn't care about shipping and Techno said he thinks it's cringe (and I mean, he isn't entirely wrong) so please just be respectful.

Dream was sitting in his kitchen eating breakfast when he finally snapped.

His rivalry with Techno had never really been much of a problem or a bother, no matter how much he complained about it to George. Sometimes it was even fun.

Actually (though he would never admit it), he often even found himself looking forward to seeing the challenging smirk that always spread across Techno’s face whenever Dream entered a room and the banter that inevitably followed any of their interactions.

Maybe he had been annoyed about it at first when Techno was only an acquaintance who was seemingly always trying to one up him, but as he got to know him more it became endearing.

Besides, getting to know the guy was kind of a given, seeing as Techno was close with Skeppy and Dream was close with Bad, and Skeppy and Bad were inseparable it was only natural Dream and Techno would become better friends. (of course, moving into the same apartment with the rest of their friends also made it impossible to not hang out.)

Dream never really cared about their ‘arguments’ before, Techno always started it and Dream just kind of went along with it. It became Dream’s new normal. Which is why it kind of caught him off guard when he started getting really bothered.

It wasn’t anything to note at first, flickers of real annoyance wherever Techno would boast to everyone about how cool he was, or show off in front of groups. “He always wants other peoples attention, he’s such a narcissist.” Dream found himself whining to George. “Why do you even care?” George, who had gotten tired of these conversations, asked bluntly.

Dream frowned. “I don't know. It’s just like, he's so obsessed with what everything thinks of him. Does he need everyone’s attention constantly?” George rolled his eyes, “What, do you want his attention instead?” Dream blinked. That actually made a lot of sense. “I hadn’t really considered that.”

George looked surprised “Really?” “Yeah, I guess it probably is bothering me that he’s being an attention hog (hah). I’m probably just bothered that people are paying attention to him and not me and I want all the attention he’s getting for myself”

George's expression fell “That wasn’t what I was-”. He was abruptly cut off by the “Hey losers” Techno uttered as he entered the room and Dream and George's conversation was swiftly forgotten as Tecno and Dream started arguing about the best parrying method.

Dream’s annoyance only seemed to get worse. He was noticing every little thing techno would do. The way he would tuck his pink thoulder length hair behind his ear, or twirl it around his finger absentmindedly.

For some reason it was maddening. It started to become easier and easier for Techno to get a rise out of him. He was itching for a challenge, a reason to argue with Techno or fight him or- or-  
“You goin’ to eat that?” Dream glanced up from glaring at his toast. He shook his head and pushed the plate, maybe a bit too aggressively, towards Techno.

Techno raised his eyebrows, “Damn, that toast do somethin’ to you?” Ugh, dream thought. “No, just figured you’d need the extra nutrients.” Techno smirked, the sight made Dream’s chest feel tight. “That’s rich comin’ from you.” Dream bristled, “Excuse me?” “I mean, last night I barely broke a sweat but you were pantin’ up a storm. Pretty sure with that kind of strength you could use some extra nourishment yourself.” Techno’s smirk widened as he spoke.

Dream felt his face heat up, the nerve. Dream wished he could erase last night completely, the humiliation was still fresh. They had been practicing fighting, but Dream was distracted. The way Techno had advanced, so sure of himself, so strong and deliberate…

Dream didn’t know why but he couldn’t focus on anything else. His chest had felt warm and tight and he had trouble staying upright, stumbling over his feet and missing every axe swing. He had probably been intimidated, he reasoned. There wasn’t much of a different reasonable explanation, but he would never admit that, especially not to Techno.

“I’m plenty strong. I was just tired, I could beat you any day I was well rested regardless of nourishment.” Dream scoffed. “Uh, huh” Techno’s voice dripped with sarcasm, it set Dream off. “Oh, what? Don’t think that’s true?” He bit out, glaring.

Techno leaned back and chuckled. “You think it’s funny? God, you’re so up your own ass you know that?” Dream didn’t know why he was so mad, Techno’s banter wasn’t that out of the ordinary. He might’ve felt bad about blowing up like that if Techno hadn’t opened his big mouth.

“Well, I am kinda the best ya know. You’re always comin’ up with excuses as to why you’re so sloppy. You were tired, you didn’t eat breakfast, you got somethin’ in your eye.” he mocked. “Just admit I’m a better fighter than you, everyone knows it’s true.”

Dream pushed his chair away from the table as he stood up, slamming his hands down. “Oh come on, somebody’s gotta bring you down a fucking peg.” He spat.

Techno stood slowly, then leaned in his grin widening into a sneer, “I’m pretty sure you’ve already tried and failed numerous times. I win every time. I beat you so often honestly, it surprises me you keep comin’ back for more. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you-” Dream snapped. For some reason he didn’t want to hear Techno finish that sentence.

He reached across the table and grabbed the front of Techno’s red T-shirt, cutting him off and yanking him so they were face-to-face, knocking a glass of orange juice all over the table. “you think you’re so fucking cool wearing a stupid crown like your royalty?”

he glanced up at the now off-kilter crown nestled on Techno’s head spitefully before glaring back into Techno’s eyes. He pulled Techno’s shirt closer so they were nose-to-nose “Someone’s gotta put you in your fucking place. I’d like to fucking see how you would take being humiliated for a change.”

He expected more jeers. He expected snide remarks. He expected Techno to laugh at him, or mockingly ask how he planned to do that, or to pull Dream’s hand off his shirt and push him away while calling him stupid.

What he didn’t expect was for Techno to freeze and his resolve visibly falter, or for his smirk to vanish into a look of surprise, embarrassment, and… was that panic? Dream opened his mouth to continue but hesitated.

Techno looked like a deer in headlights. His face was flushed and he was holding his breath, he looked as pink as his hair. And then, the very last thing Dream would have ever expected was for Techno to audibly swallow and for his eyes to glance down and then flick back up.

Did he just- did Techno just- The kitchen door banged open and they jumped apart. Sapnap walked in stretching. “Oh, good morning” He mumbled through his yawn. He blinked sleepily and slowly seemed to become aware of his surroundings.

“What happened to the oj?” Sapnap asked, walking past them to the fridge. Dream glanced down at the orange juice that was now dripping onto the floor “I-” he hadn’t noticed.

He took advantage of Sapnap's turned back to sneak a look at Techno.

Techno’s face was back to it’s usual neutral mask, but the color in his cheeks hadn’t faded and he wouldn’t meet Dream’s eyes. Techno grabbed his plate of toast worlessly and hurried out of the room without so much as a glance in Dream’s direction.

Dream watched him go, he wanted to say something but he was still reeling from what had just happened himself. Had he not imagined that? Had Techno really looked- “You….?” Sapnap cut off his thoughts.

“Oh, um, I don't know. I think Techno knocked the table or something. You know how clumsy he is.” Dream forced a condescending tone, naturally reverting back to his routine rivalry talk though at the moment his heart wasn’t in it.

After wiping down the table Dream made some vague comment about being tired and sore and stole back to his room. What had just happened? He’d never seen Techno like that before. He’d looked flustered and nervous and… Vulnerable?

Sure, Dream had had real conversations with the guy where they’d both let their guard down but nothing like... Dream flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling trying to make sense of it.

Dream had a knack for strategy and tactics, he was resourceful in situations of stress. He was incredibly ingenuitive on the battlefield, and what he lacked in raw strength he made up for in intelligence.

And sure, he was a bit of an extravert, he loved talking to his friends and meeting new people. But if he was honest with himself for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what was going on in other people’s heads. He usually relied on advice from his friends but he really didn’t feel like talking about it at the moment, especially not to George or Sapnap.

He rolled to his side. He shouldn’t worry about this right? This was Techno he was thinking about. If anything, Dream had probably just weirded him out or made him uncomfortable. There was no way Techno had… No, Dream must’ve Imagined it. Though this was the conclusion that made the most sense, it made Dream’s gut twist.

He should apologize, but not right now. His head was too jumbled to make rational decisions. He sat back up and grabbed the Axe that was propped against his closet door.

Training would make him feel better, anything to distract himself from the quiet voices in his head whispering that he’d liked the way Techno’s breath had faltered, and how his eyes had nervously flickered down.

No. There was no way, he was just distracted. He just needed to get his mind off it.

-=-

Techno hurriedly closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Take deep breaths. He told himself. Just calm down. His heart was still racing and his face still flushed with embarrassment.

He could vaguely hear Dream and Sapnap’s voices from the kitchen. He froze when he heard footsteps coming in the direction of his room but they stopped short and he heard the door to Dream’s room close.

The whole gang had become roommates a little over two months ago. It had sounded like a good idea at the time, but Techno should have known it would only make his stupid crush harder to ignore.

He pushed away from the door and stepped towards his bed, setting down the uneaten plate of toast on his bedside table. How could he have just frozen up like that?

He should’ve known better. Should’ve known not to push Dreams buttons like that, he knew Dream was impulsive and quick to get riled up but he hadn’t been prepared for.. that...

One second he was in control and teasing and poking fun and the next he was close enough to count every freckle across Dream’s nose and he could feel his warm breath and- shit.

Techno groaned and grabbed a pillow to smother himself with. Maybe if he was lucky he’d suffocate and no longer have to live with the embarrassment that thinking of his friend pulling him by the shirt and insulting him was making him feel warm all over.

He’d told himself over and over again that if he never addressed it, it would go away. That wasn’t true of his crush and it wasn’t true of, well, of his new problem.

He couldn’t. Could he? Not to thoughts of what just happened. Right? Techno hesitated, shame and embarrassment giving in to adrenaline and arousal. He bit his lip and let himself replay that morning in his head.

He’d walked into the kitchen and had been happy to see Dream sitting alone, though staring murdously at some toast. He was already annoyed, which meant Techno would have an easier time getting a rise out of him.

He didn’t know why he felt so compelled to make dream angry. He suspected either because his lack of social skills meant he didn’t know how to really talk to the guy in any other way (let alone flirt), or simply because Techno thought Dream looked kinda hot when he was all worked up.

He’d asked for the toast, and when Dream had been condescending in his responses he’d immediately jumped at the opportunity to get under his skin.

He remembered smirking, satisfied at the reaction he’d achieved. A part of him liked how easily heated he could get Dream. Taking pride in any way to get the guy’s attention, regardless of the kind of attention. At least Dream was talking to him right?

Dream had blown up a little and Techno, without much other option (what was he goin’ to do? Back down from a challenge?) might have doubled down. He’d said some pretty rude things, like how he always beat dream and stuff.

This, of course, wasn’t true. He’d been counting on Dream contradicting him, and when he hadn’t Techno had started rambling. He hadn’t really known what he was saying or where he was going with it so it was probably lucky when he was cut off by dream grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. He sighed at the memory, swallowing.

If he hadn’t been hard before, he sure was now. He ached to be touched in his shorts, and he finally let his hand slide down to palm himself through his clothes. He shuddered out a sigh. He let himself imagine if Sapnap hadn’t walked in.

He imagined a smirk spreading across Dream’s face. He imagined Dream pulling him away from the table and pushing him up against a wall. He wondered if Dream would take Techno’s lack of initiative as an invitation to take control.

He let his hand slide under the waistband of his shorts and had to bite his lip to suppress a breathy moan. Fuck.

Dream would probably talk a lot, Techno groaned as he let himself imagine what kinds of things he’d say.

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you? I knew it. Of fucking course you are, didnt think I’d notice how you never miss a chance to try and get my attention. Though, I’d never have thought I’d have you so hot and bothered just by grabbing your shirt and swearing at you. If I knew that was all it took to have you squirming I’d’ve done it ages ago.”

Techno whined into the pillow, his hand gripping himself desperately. Would Dream tease him ‘till he begged for it? Fuck, he was just down the hall. He could knock on the door any minute and give Techno a hand.

“Ahh- f-fuck” Techno groaned into the pillow his pace quickening. Maybe Dream would use his mouth to make him even more of a mess, get on his knees and- Techno came in his pants, faster than he’d expected, his shaky whine muffled by the pillow over his face.

He sat up sluggishly. He was fucked, wasn’t he? He was about to get up and clean up the mess he’d made when he heard a knock at the door.

Panic gripped him. Was it Dream? Oh god, did he want to talk about what happened? Fuck, how was he supposed to look him in the eyes still with cum in his pants after he’d jacked off imagineing his friend giving him a blow job? What if-

“Hello?” He sighed with relief, it wasn’t Dream.

“Um hey” he responded hesitantly. “Uh, can I come in?” Sapnap asked. “Actually Im uh-” he racked his brain for a convincing excuse, he wasn’t good in situations of stress.

“-I’m changin’.” Not his best material but he could work with it.

“Oh, alright,” Sapnap said through the door “just wondering if you wanted to go out and grab some grub for lunch today. Bad and I found this sick new sandwich joint we were gonna check out. I’ll send you the menu. Let me know if you’re in.”

“Okay, sounds good!” Techno cringed at how forced that sounded, the false enthusiasm so painfully obvious it almost sounded sarcastic.

He waited until he heard Sapnap’s footsteps retreat before he let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. This never happened, he told himself. All he could do was hope Dream would act like it didn't happen too.

He got up to clean himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing or posting anything! It feels like a "first chapter" but I don't plan on writing any more of it. Just hyper-focused at 3am and this was the result.


End file.
